


Lie Back and Think of Scotland

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, The Skirted Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Patrick's first time up close and personal with David's trademark skirt-pants.





	Lie Back and Think of Scotland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storieswelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/gifts).

> Prompt from storieswelove: _Patrick discovers that David's "skirt" is, in fact, part of his pants, probably in the obvious way he would find that out?_
> 
> I am very into David's skirt-pants, so this was a pleasure to write!

“Huh.”

“What? What is it?”

David is sitting on the edge of Patrick’s bed, his sweater and t-shirt discarded. Patrick is kneeling in front of him, running his hands up his thighs under the fabric overlay of his favorite black, skirted pants. The curious “huh” out of Patrick’s mouth in this moment is disconcerting.

“Nothing, I just… I guess I always assumed this was a two-piece situation,” Patrick explains, his fingertips pressed up against where the skirt is very much attached to the pants.

“Oh, I see,” David says. “So this whole time, you thought I was just rocking an early-2000s Ashley Tisdale sort of look?”

“I don’t know what that means. I don’t really have a frame of reference for your fashion choices so it’s just all…  _ you _ to me.”

David smiles. “Well, that’s certainly one of the nicer reactions I’ve gotten to these. Do you need help?”

“I got it, I got it,” Patrick says, hands coming up to unfasten the pants. “I would’ve thought people you knew from before would be more understanding and appreciative of something like these.”

“Not always,” David says, leaning back on his elbows so he can lift his hips as Patrick pulls the pants off. “But just because someone  _ else _ can’t pull them off doesn’t mean  _ I’ve  _ made a fashion misstep.”

Patrick stands and holds the pants in front of himself, against his waist. “Could I pull them off?”

David grimaces and Patrick laughs, laying the pants on the chair in the corner where the rest of David’s clothes are, before coming back to kneel in front of him again.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’d look very cute in, like, a traditional kilt,” David says.

“Hm, well, I  _ am _ part Scottish,” Patrick says, running his hands up David’s bare thighs.

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Patrick hums. He kisses the inside of David’s thigh and rests his hands on David’s hips, thumbs rubbing teasingly at the waistband of his underwear. “I bet one of my relatives has an old kilt stored away in an attic somewhere.”

“Mmm, vintage,” David says, lifting his hips once more so Patrick can pull off his boxer briefs. “I could be into that.”

“I’ll see what I can do. For now, lie back and think of Scotland.”

David laughs, a sound that Patrick quickly turns into a gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've written so far! I tend to get... carried away with my fics, so I'm actually very proud of this.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
